


Feminity

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Relationships: Shimura Tae/Yagyuu Kyuubei
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Feminity

Посмотреть на другие работы
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220792) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631552) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733477)


End file.
